All These Little Things
by Xx.WildAtHeart.xX
Summary: Ty leaned over, smiling mischievously, placing a tiny kiss on Amy's nose. She laughed softly, her eyes flicking up to meet his. There was a sudden flash and Ty pulled back, completely shocked, blinking repeatedly, trying to see again. When he did, Amy was just smiling sweetly at him, a camera in her hands. He frowned, still smiling. "What was that for?"- "I love it when you smile."
1. Emerald Eyes

**°•Emerald Eyes•°**

* * *

Ty leaned over, smiling mischievously, placing a tiny kiss on Amy's nose. She laughed softly, her eyes flicking up to meet his.

There was a sudden flash and Ty pulled back, completely shocked, blinking repeatedly, trying to see again. When he did, Amy was just smiling sweetly at him, a camera in her hands. He frowned, still smiling.

"What was that for?"

"I love it when you smile."

* * *

**So what d'you think?**

**They're just going to be a collection of utterly random rambles centred around our favourite couple ever!**

**Review? There'll be more. Promise.**

**~Wildatheart~**

**•°•**


	2. Jealous?

**Jealous?**

* * *

Ty strode into the large mansion, his fingers laced with his wife's. She smiled and leaned against him as he pushed the door open. He squeezed her gently, smiling as his little sister bound up to him. Amy watched beside him, a soft smile present on her face. He continued to rub small circles over her thumb as he greeted everyone.

Ty's sister suddenly screeched, crying that Ty just had to meet her new friend. She stood up on her tip toes and whispered something in his ear. He chuckled and shrugged, "What can I say?"

His sister rolled her eyes and flew out the room, returning with an incredibly pretty friend. Amy took a sharp intake of breath, this girl was very pretty and was only two years younger than her husband. She trusted Ty, more than you could fathom. But this girl was stunning.

A smile pulled at Ty's lips as he looked at her knowingly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ty." He gave her dazzling smile, not his Amy smile, but still dazzling; knowing full well what Amy was thinking.

The woman smiled up at him, "Lovely to meet you, I'm Kate." She had beautiful red locks, that tumbled down her back in endless curls. She had a small rounded face, with smiling green eyes.

Just then, Ty's sister squealed. "Got to go!" She grabbed Kate's hand and whisked her out the room. Ty spun around and smirked at his wife, reading her face in seconds.

"Are you jealous?"

Amy bit her lip, "...No, not exactly." Ty just smiled.

A smirk lifted at his lips, "You're so jealous."

"Ty... she's really pretty!" Amy whined. He just raised an eyebrow, staring at her incredulously.

He shook his head, "No one is more beautiful than you." He said fiercely, lifting up her chin with his finger. "I will _never_ love anyone like I love you."

He looked her straight in the eye, she smiled slightly, peering up under her long black lashes. "My heart is yours, and whether you want it or not, it will be for eternity."

Amy took a sharp intake of air, a huge smile curling at her lips. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her chastely. "I love you too, Amy Fleming."

* * *

**Just another completly random drabble. This ones a sort of AU, but its still Amy and Ty and they're still hopelessly in love. So everything is just fine. **

**Just wanted to say a HUGE THANK YOU to every single one of my readers, for their amazing, never ending support for every single one of my stories. Thank you so much to those of you who have been spreading my stories around. You don't know just how much it means to me to have your loyal support. I've decided to make this story/drabbles into a sort of thank you story - if that makes sense. Everytime I get an amazing amount of reviews on my other stories, I'll give you another drabble. If any of you have any little ideas, I mean they don't have to be much at all. Like that one with the camera, Amy just took a photo. Just leave me an idea in a review bellow, it could even be some sort of quote, or a song! - and I'll write a drabble on it. Remember, none of these drabbles are connected to each other, they're just a collection of mini oneshots.**

**Wow, long note. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to head over there and review A Guardian Angel! Very important if you want an update!**

**Thank you x**

**~Wildatheart~**


	3. Payback

**Payback**

* * *

Ty frowned, looking at his girlfriend. Amy smiled, taking in the cute frown on his face.

"You never told me if you were ticklish...?" Ty asked, looking at her questioningly.

Amy stiffened, a blush creeping up her neck. She was ticklish, very ticklish. But Ty was not going to know that. "Uh... No." She shook her, just a tad too much. "No, not ticklish."

An evil smile lifted at Ty's lips. "Definitely not ticklish, yeah? Not at all, I presume?" Amy sat like a statue as he came closer. "I mean, it wouldn't exactly matter if I just-"

"TY!" Amy cried, cutting him off. She started to laugh uncontrollably; trying unsuccessfully, to prise Ty's malicious hands away. "No, no! Please!"

There was a sudden flash, and Amy blinked, startled. She opened her eyes to find Ty grinning back at her.

"Payback."

* * *

**Okay, so that one was connected to the first drabble... like it? Review? ^_^**

**Just to let you know, _A Guardian Angel_, will be updated soonish, within the next few hours I hope. We'll see. I've been writing a lot for my new story, _My Beautiful Reality_, the one I'm planning on posting next, when _A __Guardian Angel_ is complete. It taking a lot of my writing time for the moment, hence the not so fast updates. But you'll end up with another great story in the end, well, at least I hope you do. **

**Review?**

**~Wildatheart~**


	4. I'll Be There

I'LL**B****E**THERE

Amy and her husband sat together quietly on the way to the hospital. Ty's mum was there, completely battered by the abuse from his step father.

He swallowed, letting his head loll back against the seat, unshed tears burning in his eyes.

His wife smiled softly, placing her hand over his, intertwining her fingers gently. Right there and then, a silent promise was made, _never_ to be broken.

_I'll be there forvever, even when you think you do not need me._

* * *

**Like it? Hope so.**

**Don't forget to review A Guardian Angel! For those of you who've asked, I still have many chapters planned for that particular story!**

**Review?**

**~Wildatheart~**


	5. Frothy Cream

FROTHY**CREAM**

Amy sipped at the hot chocolate, the frothy cream remaining on her face. Laughing softly, she grinned up at Ty, all in her cream-covered-face glory. Ty leaned over and kissed away the cream, smiling, amused. "I have a beard!" She giggled, licking her lips.

Ty raised an eyebrow, "A cream beard?" He asked, rather questionably.

"Yup." She giggled again, pressing her lips to his. Looking up at him, she grinned, "Now you have one too!"

* * *

**Haven't updated anything in a few days, so I thought I'd give you one of these! **

**I will update _One Life Live It _sometime soon, as well as _Story Of My Life, _I just don't know when. _A Guardian Angel_'s kinda taking up all my writing time for the moment, so I've been writing these little moments at school when I can.**

**Oh, and please check out my friends stories! **Calamity K **She'd really appreciate it if you leave a review and let her know your opinion!?**

**Review?**

**THANK**YOU**!**

**~Wildatheart~**


	6. Thinking About You

**THINKING**ABOUT**YOU**

Amy sat back on her hands, swinging her leg's back and forth as she drifted off in thought. There was a smile tugging at her lips, the corners twitching, wanted to be lifted. She kept thinking, the warm breeze brushing past her face, lifting tiny tendrils of blonde hair in its path. Moments later, she finally gave in, her face breaking into a wide smile.

There were footsteps behind her, but she kept looking forward, still smiling as they sat down beside her, taking up her hand in their's. She was still smiling as he kissed every finger, one by one, lingering on her ring finger. Her eyes flickered to the same shimmering band, watching him as he kissed that too.

"Love you."

-:-

_'Today I caught myself smiling for no reason... then I realised I was thinking about you.'_

_-:-_

* * *

**Again, hit or miss? Let me know! Oh, and incase you haven't checked it out yet, I've updated _One Life Live It_!**

**Review?**

**If you have any quotes or songs, or situations you'd like me to write about, just let me know in your review! I'd love some more ideas!**

**:)**

**~Wildatheart~**


End file.
